Reunion
by xX-Yuna-Zoey-Xx
Summary: Alistair re-unites with India and his first wife. It features appearances from past Hollyoaks characters. So R


_**Hollyoaks REunion:**_

_This story idea came to me during an English essay, basically Alistair re-unites with India and his first wife. It features __appearances from past Hollyoaks characters. So R&R_

The last thing I remember seeing before my vision turned black was my wife Cindy Longford. I was on a cold harsh mountain in the Alps, when I'd lost my footing on a snowy walkway while out walking with her. Cindy, she 'tried' her best to save me. Then my vision turned black.

Then all I remember I was waking in a meadow, white flower everywhere in my vision, stretching well beyond the horizon. I look down at myself, I'm no longer in my bloodied ski clothing, except I'm wearing the white suit I wore to my wedding to my first wife Pamela.

While I was surveying my surroundings I hear a voice call my name;

"Granddad?" a young girl's voice says.

I turn towards the direction I heard the voice from, I see my darling granddaughter India wearing a white sundress with a cream cardigan. I was astonished to see her, does this mean I'm in heaven? India runs over to me and embraces me in a big hug. I tear up at the sight of her, looking 'alive' and well. The hideous marks no longer grace her beautiful neck.

"Granddad, I didn't expect to see you so soon!" India says hugging me once again. But then she lets go "But. That means your dead too... What happened?".

I explain to her everything that has happened leading up to my death, India nodded silently and listened. Then we chatted about things that have happened in the village after India's murder, like Texas's drink & drug problem, Melody and Nancy finding it extremely difficult to cope. Some of the stuff India already knew about.

"Granddad, I've been watching over Texas, Melody & Nancy for a while now, ever since my death, grandma has been showing the 'ropes' so to speak" India says sitting up off the flowers. "You mean Pamela is around?" I ask her. India smiles and nods.

"Where is she?" I ask her.

"Grandma? She's over there with some of my friends, I think you might remember Steph though. Grandma, even here she's still the motherly type" India replies smiling.

"But I don't see her anywhere" I say.

India walks a few steps away from me, she then moves her right hand round in a spinning motion, and right after she does that a white door appears. Opening the door, she beckons me over.

"Come on Granddad, time to meet Grandma and the gang" India says walking into the light in the door.

I walk after her and I suddenly find myself in an entirely new space, the space was the old cottage I used to own with my first wife Pamela before we came into all that money. I saw India walking into the garden area of the cottage, the area Pamela spent so much time on. Taking a in a breath I walk towards the garden. I see a small gang of people sitting around a table, my granddaughter sitting beside a blond woman who looks quite familiar. India looks over and beckons me over to her.

"Hey granddad, these are some of my friends".

"Steph" pointing to a blond woman in a strapless white dress who is sitting beside a brown haired man who is wearing a white shirt and white jeans. He is hugging Steph closely as of he hasn't seen her for years.

"Max" India says pointing to man beside Steph.

"Sarah" pointing to a brown haired woman, wearing a white halter top and white pants, she is sitting across from Steph. The girl Sarah politely waves at me.

"This is Tina and Keiron" India says pointing over to a woman with brown curly hair, she is wearing a long duster like cardigan and a white pants. Then points to a big strong man in a white t-shirt and suit like trousers.

"And here's someone who you will remember" India points to a woman sitting in a chair facing away from me. The woman stands up and walks over to me.

"My my Alistair, such a long time my darling, it's been too long and you are still as young as I remember you to be" Pamela says putting her hand on my face. I put my hand over hers and I also feel that I have a fresh young face again.

"And you are still as young and beautiful as I remember you to be" I reply to Pamela. India just smiles at this encounter.

Then I see a change in Pamela's eyes, and before I know she slaps me across the face.

Everyone gasps at this. I look slightly shocked at Pamela.

"That is for letting that little tart push you off the mountain" she says smiling.

"Wait what?" was what I heard from India.

"Long story short, Cindy pushed me off the mountain" I reply.

"She did what? Oh time to get my haunting on!" Steph roars out jumping out of Max's embrace. I look dumbfounded as Steph shimmers away.

"Yeah! Haunting time!" India says throwing her hands in the air before she shimmers away just like Steph did.

"I'm going to go and make sure they don't do that much damage, I mean Cindy is my sister" Max says shimmering away from his seat like Steph and India did. The rest of us still present begin to laugh at what they are about to do.

"I wonder what they are going to do" Sarah says producing a TV like screen. We all settle around it to watch the mayhem India and Steph are about to cause.

**END**


End file.
